


sensitivity

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Song Mingi, Boypussy, Creampie, M/M, Overstimulation, Thighs, Top Choi San
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mingi is soft and sensitive.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	sensitivity

san woke up on one of ATEEZ's more relaxed days, an off day.

he felt ready to take on the world, getting more than 4 hours of sleep for once.

he sat up in his comfortable bed, seeing that his roommate mingi was not present.

he assumed he probably already left to go somewhere.

he opened the bathroom door-

a yelp and several items being thrown at him.

nonetheless, san didn't respond.

he could not believe what his eyes were seeing.

his monster cock very much could.

there it was, mingi in thigh highs and-

wait, does mingi have a vagina?

"san-hyung! get out!"

"s-sorry!" he closed the door.

he took some time to breathe and get his mind together.

he walked in 

on mingi

who was in thigh highs

and, he hoped he wasn't dreaming this up out of delusion, he has a pussy.

"holy fuck."


End file.
